One Last Stand
by Jackson1967
Summary: Claire and Sofia Taylor as well as the whole CSI: New York Team excluding M.E. Sid Hammerback. Special thanks to Mac from Trilogy for helping with the facts on this: DISCLAIMER: CSI: New York and it's characters are a trademark of CBS Broadcasting Inc. A friend of mine asked me to post this for him.
1. Prolouge

Prolouge:

Mac and Claire where on edge and cautious after what had happened with both of them and their daughter had both discussed possibly leaving New York City for good,to get away from Claire's abusive parents that had not only tried to kill Claire and Mac,but also their daughter."Mac,I'm worried about Sofia."Claire told him,they where talking about it yet nodded,"I know,I'm worried about both of you."he told looked over at him,"You're still going to work tommorow,aren't you?"she asked looked over at her,"Yeah."he replied."Be careful,alright?"

The next day-

"Mac,you've been here since 5 in the morning,you should go home."Stella told sighed,looking over at her."Don't even start with me Taylor!"Stella told him,waving a hand at him."Go home,or do I have to chase you out of the lab?"she asked him,teasing him smilied,"No,you don't."he told her,grabbing his jacket off his chair."I'll see you tommorow,Mac."Stella told nodded,"See you tommorow."


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

"Mac!"Stella glanced up from the case file in his hands."Yeah,what'd you get?"Mac replied,joining Stella in the ballistics lab."You remember the Anna Stockwell case from yesterday morning?"she asked him."The one you sent me home from?"Mac asked with raised eyebrows and a teasing nodded,seemingly ignoring his teasing question,"Well you're not going to like what IPHIS had to say about the round Sid recovered from her wound."she told him,handing the report over to Mac for him to gave her a confused glance before looking down at the report,his gaze darkening as he recognized the case in the report."And you're sure of this?"he asked Stella,looking up to meet his dark gaze with her worried one,"I triple checked Mac."she assured nodded,sitting down the report as he rested his hands on the table,shaking his head."He just doesn't give up,does he?"he muttered."You alright?"Stella just sighed,looking over at Stella,seeming suddenly tired and wore out,"I won't be until that sick and twisted bastard is off the streets and in jail."he admitted."And he better hope to God I'm not the one who arrests his ass,or he'll come in here in a body bag."he added,standing and pulling out his phone,"I've gotta warn Claire."and with that,he left the lab,leaving Stella hoping he wouldn't get into trouble.

"Mac,everything ok?"Claire answered as she got Mac's call."No,no it's not."Mac answered,voice clearly showing his agitation."We've got a link in the Stockwell case that comes up as a match to the gun your uncle used to shoot your sister."he sighed,"He's warning us,isn't he."she asked sighed,"He's not finished,and I get the feeling he's not going to be until I'm out of the way."he replied."What do you mean,sweetheart?"Claire asked."I mean,it's not over until I'm dead."he responded."Just be careful,alright?"Claire asked him,"I can't lose you to him,or my parents."She paused a moment,"Mac,I never meant for...""Don't,don't."Mac cut her off."It's not your fault we got pulled into this."he told her with a sigh."If it's anyone's fault it's your parents',and your uncle' 't blame yourself for this."he added."Just don't,I can't let you say that."he told sighed,"Promise you'll be careful?"she asked nodded,"I'll try my best."he told her,"I'll see you later."

"Hey,Stell!"Danny glanced up to see Danny walking to meet her."Danny,what's up?"she asked."How's the boss?Heard you found a link between the Stockwell case and Emma Conrad's murder from five months ago."Danny asked her as they walked through the stopped,turning to look at him,"Stressed."she stopped with her and shrugged,"Aiden,Lori,and that bunch gave them hell,I can't blame him."he pointed out."I swear this isn't going to end well!"Stella promised,"They've pushed Mac,and we all know what happens with that."Danny nodded,"Stella,he's got us all worried."he told sighed,looking over his shoulder for a second before looking back at Stella,"This job has shown us that there usually is a storm before the battle."he pointed looked over at him,"I just have this feeling,you know..."she started,biting her lip slightly."They've laid off Mac,Claire,and Sofia for a while,it's like they're planning something."she looked over at her,nodding despite the slight confusion that showed in his eyes."You're saying that something's gonna happen?"he asked met Danny's gaze with a dark and serious one,"Yeah,and I have a feeling it's going to be soon."


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

"Hey,Mac!"Lindsay motioned for Mac to join her in the DNA Lab."What is it?"Mac asked as he entered the lab to join her."So you know how we found that blood smear on the door to the apartment?"she nodded,looking over at her,"You found a match in CODIS?"he asked her as she handed him a report."Yeah."she told him."Aiden Conrad."she told looked down at her hands as Mac sighed,shaking his head."We're all worried about you,you know?"she asked after a moment,looking up at Mac."You and Claire."she corrected sighed again,"I know."he told her."I'm starting to get the feeling that this was just our wake up call.""To get you on edge before the big hit?"Lindsay asked."If that's what you want to call it."Mac glanced down quickly as his watch,"Look,I'm going to head back to the crime scene,fill up the Avalanche on the way,mind telling Stella?"he askedd nodded,"Be careful out there!"she called after Mac as he walked out,Mac turning and giving her a nod to acknowledge the statement.

Mac sighed,glancing over his shoulder as he leaned against the Avalanche at the gas the lab,he still felt on edge about the link to Emma's murder five months before,and he was starting to get the feeling that they where all being shook his head to throw off the feeling,putting the pump back and pulling out his keys again when a 45 being held to his head stopped him,"Well if it isn't Detective Mac Taylor?"Mac sighed,"Aiden."he greeted."If you don't want me to kill you now,I suggest you get in the truck,shut up,and drive to the nearest airport."Aiden told him."You want out of the state,yes?"Mac asked him."Yeah,I've got a friend of yours waiting for us."Aiden told him,lowering the 45,"Now get in before I change my mind and blow your brains out."he snapped,getting in the back seat as Mac sighed,getting in and starting the truck up to go to the airport.

"Shit."Stella looked over at her,"You alright,Stell?"Stella glanced up,disbelief showing on her face as she held her phone,"I swear,I've called him like five times with no answer."she told him."Didn't Lindsay say he went back to the crime scene?"he asked nodded,"But it's not like Mac to not answer his phone..."her voice trailed off as she got a call-caller id showing as Mac's number."Mac,where the hell are you?"Stella heard Mac sigh on the other end."Look,I'm going to be a while."he told her as he glanced in the rearveiw mirror as Aiden kept a close eye on him."You just had me worried because you didn't pick up the other five times I called!"Stella snapped back at Mac."Look,I'm fine,just keep the team on the case."Mac kept his voice level,knowing that the statement was technically a lie since he had Claire's father in the backseat and they where heading to the airport,then to who knows where sighed,"Alright,just be careful,and call if you need anything."she told him."I know Stella."Mac said with a sigh,"I'll see you later.""Later."Stella agreed reluctantly before she hung glanced over at Hawkes,"Never mind!"she said,holding her hands smilied slightly,"Mac can take care of himself,he knows what he's doing,relax."he told sighed,"I hope to God he knows what the hell he's doing."

"Take a right."Aiden told Mac,motioning to the road leading off to the right with the 45 in his just nodded,figuring it would be safer to keep his mouth glanced back at Aiden as he pulled the truck around the caught his dark look,"What is it,Taylor?"he snapped as Mac looked back to the road."I know you want to say something,so I'm going to let you,no harm,no foul."he looked back at him,"Fine."he said with a slight shrug,"I still can't wrap my head around why you think that Claire going back to your abuse.."Mac snapped,letting his anger at Aiden snap and be completley behind the coment,"Is the right thing for her!"he told older man scowled,"That wasn't a wise move,Taylor."he told Mac,holding the gun to his looked back out to the road."No harm,no foul,huh?"he couldn't keep himself from the scoffed,taking the gun away from him,"You're not worth the bullet,Taylor."he told him,looking out of the windows of the truck,"We're here anyways."he pointed out as Mac pulled the truck into the back of the airport,to park it a couple hundred feet off from a private looked back at him,"If you want to do it,"he said,nodding to the gun in Aiden's hand,"then why not get it over with?"he asked as Aiden teasingly rested the barrel against Mac's head."I have more fun plans for you."he promised darkly."You can bet on it."he added."Let's go."


	4. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

"Hey,Stell!"Lindsay greeted,meeting Stella in her office."Yeah,what's up?"Stella asked as Lindsay walked in."You hear from Mac?"she asked,there was confusion clouding her gaze and it seemed that she knew more than what she was letting on."Yeah...about half an hour ago."Stella answered slowly."Why?""He's been gone for over an hour and a half so I asked Adam to run the GPS System in his Avalanche,and guess where it puts him."Lindsay told looked over at her with a shrug and confusion and worry shining in her eyes."The airstrip at the nearest airport to the lab."Lindsay said."What?"Stella asked her in nodded,"C'mon,I need you to come with me to check it out."

Stella parked her truck on the airstrip,pulling her gun out as she got out of the truck,Lindsay joining her as the two of them looked around yanked the driver's side door to Mac's Avalanche open as she held her gun at her side,Lindsay doing the same with the passenger's both quickly looked inside the truck before exchanging a glance and shaking their heads."Well here's his truck,so where the hell is Mac?"Stella asked,looking around the joined them just then,parking his car beside Stella's truck."No sighn of him?"he CSIs shook their heads,"He's gone!"Stella told him."Well,according to Mr. Airport Man,"Flack began,indicating the airport,"A private jet took off about half an hour ago."Stella looked over at him."You got to be freakin' kidding,right?"she looked over at her in confusion,"Why?""That's the last time I got ahold of Mac!"she told him.

Mac looked over at Aiden,not letting his gaze leave him as he paced up and down the the controls,another hated enemy of Mac and Claire,Claire's uncle,Nathan looked away from Aiden and down at the floor as he messed with the ropes,tightly tied around his wrists,for what may have been the fourth time in the twenty-minute Mac had learned where the hell this plane was bound-Dade County-Miami,Florida."What the hell did I get myself into?"he muttered under his a matter of fact,Mac could still feel the blood coming from a cut on his right forearm from when he gave Aiden some crap over getting his hands hurt like crap,but he wasn't exactly keen on showing that to did know one thing-one thing he had figured out a while ago-this wasn't ending anything,one of them wasn't going to get out of this alive,and he had already figured on the possibility of that being gun was in Nathan's holster,he lost track of what the two basterds had done with his badge,and Mac lost his cellphone in the struggle with Aiden on the plane-the same one that he got the cut on his arm from.

Flack looked over at Stella,"What'd he tell you on the phone?"he asked sighed,"He said he was fine."she told him."He lied to me!"she added,pacing."I knew something was up when he didn't answer my first calls,but he's just so convincing."she continued,biting her sighed,"Chill,please!"he told her,laying a hand on her shoulder so that she had to stop and look at him."Mac knows how to take care of himself,he's been on the force for over 10 years!"he assured her."We're going to find him."he looked over at him,nodding."Alright,so we have 48 hours."she told nodded,"And we're already losing time."he agreed,"I'll talk to crackhead here to see if he can tell me where that jet was heading,it was the only plane to leave this airport at the time we're looking at."


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

About four hours later,the plane touched down in Miami, the next 20 minutes,the plane was gone,leaving Mac and Aiden in Miami to carry out Aiden's "fun"."Just spit it out,Aiden,I won't be able to decide what the hell my answer is until you tell me what the hell you're asking me!"Mac yelled as Aiden slammed him against a wall and he sank to his looked over at him,"Isn't it obvious,Taylor?"he asked as Mac held a hand to a recent gash on his arm from the knife Aiden still had in his left hand,in his right was Mac's firearm,he didn't think it had left his hands since the flight from New York shook his head in answer to Aiden's question,"No."he pointed out as-a-matter-of-factly,spitting out a mouthful of blood and breathing hard."Why didn't you leave her alone?"Aiden asked sighed,leaning his head against the wall and looking over at Aiden with a gaze that showed defiance despite the pain of his injuries."I love her to much,"he told him with a wince,"She doesn't deserve what you did to her before or after we met."he kneeled down in front of Mac,holding the gun to his head,"She's better off without you."he told Mac."Haven't you seen what trouble you've gotten her into because of what you do?"he flinched as he used the knife in his other hand to work at the cut on his forearm from the fight on the plane,"Aiden,this isn't a wise move."he told the man for what might as well been the 300th time,gritting his teeth against the pain as Aiden played with his old cut with one hand pinning him back against the wall and the other toying with the wound."Hurts,yes?"Aiden asked,looking Mac in the eye,"Well it stops once you promise to leave my daughter alone."he told met his gaze evenly,"Go to hell."he answered,"I'll never leave her to go back to her past,you can bet your ass on that one."he continued.

Meanwhile,the team,thanks to Flack,had figured out that the plane had flown to Miami."So he's not even in the state anymore."Stella said,she had gathered the team into the conference room to tell them what had happened,if they hadn't already heard of course."Want me to call down to MDPD?They'll be able to help us down there."Flack asked Stella."Doesn't he know one of the CSIs down there too?"Danny asked before Stella could answer."Yeah,he came to New York several years ago because of a link to a murder on 720 Star Island."Stella recalled,answering Danny."And yes,ask for Lt. Horatio Caine,we have connections with his team,they'll be able to help us locate where Mac is in Miami,if they're even still there at all."she told nodded,"I'll do that now."and with that,Flack left the lab and went back to precinct,leaving the rest of the team in the conference room."We know who to suspect of this right?"Lindsay asked,"I mean,Aiden and Nathan where obviosly in on the Anna Stockwell murder,and we can only assume that they are the ones behind Mac going missing."she pointed nodded,"All we have is a theory that they're the ones who did it,there's a boatload of other people with motive enough to kill him."she offered."But why go through such lengths as to go all the way to Miami to do it?"Danny asked."Aiden and Nathan would be perfect for the job because one can fly the plane,and another can keep an eye on Mac for the flight."he nodded,"And we all know Mac wouldn't go down without a fight,if he knew they where leaving the city,then he wouldn't be too keen to just sit down with a cup of coffee for the ride out."

By now,Aiden had lost his patience with Mac,pinning him against the wall with his gun against Mac's head."You leave her or you're friends are going to have to carry you out of here in a body bag."he told looked him in the eyes,knowing that either way,Aiden would find a way for that to come true one day."Save me the time."Mac told him."Pull the damn trigger now and get it over with,'cause it don't matter what you threaten me with,I won't leave her to be abused by you,and I'm certainly not letting you get a hand on my daughter."he continued."Go on."he said as Aiden let him go and holding his hands up."You won't get a better shot than right now."he said,walking over so that him and Aiden where face to face."Oh,but I forgot,you have plans,don't you?"Mac asked,no,despite what hell he had been through in the past five hours,his temper and stubborness had not failed him,"Wouldn't want to spoil those,now would we?"he continued."You best keep your mouth shut,Taylor!"Aiden snapped,hitting Mac over the head with the handle of the gun and sending Taylor to the floor."You're playing a dangerous game,Mac Taylor."he continued as Mac struggled backwards as Aiden advanced."I could do it you know?"Aiden asked,"Could end it all,right here,right now."he said,playing lightly with the trigger of the gun."You're team would be devastated,and Claire,oh I can only imagine the emotional wreck of all your family."he said,grouping Mac's team as well as Claire and Sofia into his just looked back at Aiden as he leaned against the wall,looking back at Aiden with some calm acceptance that Mac just didn't knew this would happen,that eventually he'd wind up in some situation like this,and for some reason he just accepted leaned against the wall beside him,not offering to help Mac to his just simply checked the chamber and magazine of Mac's gun,completley ignoring that he had his guest right at his feet,bleeding badly from the injuries he inflicted."You know,you're better at your work than I give you credit for,Mac."he said,sliding the magazine back into the gun."You always keep this loaded?"he asked holding the gun up for Mac to looked up at him from sitting on the floor,"Always."Aiden nodded and shrugged pushed himself back onto his feet from leaning on the wall and walked away from Mac so that he stood in front of him as Mac pushed himself up onto his feet with a wince,once again holding a hand to the cut that Aiden had made,this time the one on his forearm,which already hurt from the last time he got it cut,now it only hurt Aiden turned to face him,gun ready to fire and aimed right at for the sudden turn,Mac looked up in alarm and looked in Aiden's eyes which burned with hatred and hunger."What are you gonna miss most about your job,Detective?"


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER FIVE

"Aiden,don't!"Mac said,holding a hand to the gun in Aiden's hands,"Please.""We're past that point."Aiden snapped,Mac flinching from his tone."We passed that point a long time ago,I thought you knew that.""Aiden,if you do this,they'll find you."Mac told him,looking over at Aiden,"Please."Aiden was smiling though,"That's just perfect,Taylor,let them find me!"he said."Let them,"he repeated,"It'll be fun to see the looks on your team's faces."he said with a looked back at him,and for a moment,the two just stared at each other before Aiden took the gun,hitting Mac over the head again,leaving the CSI unconcious on the looked over his shoulders quickly,holstering the gun in his hand and leaving for another room to where he had taken Taylor after the plane had reached Miami.

"Detective Bonasera,"Stella had Lt. Caine on the phone,"How is it going in New York?"he sighed,"Not good."she replied."What's wrong?"Caine asked,their was evident concern in his voice."Mac's gone."Stella told him,"He was here this morning and we've already lost about 5 and a half hours."she continued."Detective Flack says you believe he's in Miami?"Caine asked."Private jet left just about the same time I last got ahold of him,bound for Miami,and we found Mac's Avalanche at the scene."Stella confirmed."Get the next flight down here that you can,I'll take Eric and see if we can find out anything,alright?""Yeah,I'll be there."

An hour later,in Miami,Aiden sat across from Mac,who didn't meet Aiden's gaze,fiddling with the ropes around his wrists."Why do I even keep trying?"Aiden asked him,making Mac look over at him."With me?"he asked back,"Why do you?"he continued."I already gave you my answer."he pointed looked back over at him,seemingly considering what Mac was saying,"I want the answer I want."he answered nodded,"How are figuring on getting it?"he asked was toying with his knife as Mac asked the question,and he held it up for Mac to see in answer to the just nodded,"It's not going to work,Aiden."he said."C'mon,Taylor!"Aiden said,"Look,how long to you think you can keep fighting with me?"he asked,"You look wore out as it is."Mac looked away from him, much as he hated it,that was quite true,he was wore out from what Aiden and Nathan had just smilied slyly,knowing what he had said was true and he put his knife looked back at him as he did so,"So what now,Aiden?"he pulled out a set of matches,"I say,you've got three hours,before this place goes up it flames."he replied with a shrug,"Possibly."Aiden walked aroun behind Mac,pulling out his knife to quickly cut the ropes before pulling out a bottle of water and handing it to Mac."And you'll never see me again."he told him,walking away from looked from the bottle to Aiden,wondering if he should trust him."Now for once I'm not twisting your arm."Aiden said."It's an honest offer."he pointed out,motioning to the just stared at him,uncertainty showing in his shook his head,"Can't say that I didn't try."he said,turning away from Mac as he started to leave,"Remeber,Detective,Three hours and you're dead."he reminded him,as he paused by the door to look back at Mac."Have a good day,Detective Taylor."

Mac sighed,taking in what Aiden had told him,looking down at his watch,one thing he hadn't lost."Three hours."he glanced back to where Aiden had left,figuring the door was wasn't just a theory because he had caught the tell-tale "click" as Aiden locked the door behind into account Aiden's matches and the heavy smell of Gasoline,while he had been unconcious,Aiden had drowned the place in Gasoline,and in three hours,the place would turn into a fireball,with no way thought back to New York City,if the team left now for Miami,in three hours,they'd arrive here,the perfect time for the end of Aiden's sat down,thinking all this was probably worried sick,most likely they had found out about the flight to Miami and most likely had Flack contact bit his lip slightly,that would send officers to investigate,but that would take over three snapped out of his thoughts as he heard a phone go off,looking across the room,he picked out a phone on the back to the door,Mac stood and walked over to the phone,recognizing it as smirked slightly as the phone showed three missed calls from Stella."Yeah,figured."he muttered,picking up the phone and choosing to call her might have a shot at this battle,actually.


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Stella looked down at her phone as it showed she was getting a call."Who is it?"Danny asked,looking over at her where both on the plane to Miami, had to reread to make sure she wasn't seeing things."It's Mac."she said,showing Danny her enough,the screen read {i}"Mac Taylor"{/i}."Bonasera."Stella answered."Stella."Mac replied."You alright Mac?You've had us worried sick!"Stella told sighed,"I know,I know,you can shoot me later."he said."After Aiden blows up this place."he added."What do you mean,Mac?"Stella asked."Aiden's given me three hours,Stella,then the place goes up in flames."Mac told her."How bad are you?"asked Stella."Well,I can't remeber the last hour,cuts,scrapes,and bruises."Mac summed up."You?"he asked."I'm with Danny,we're on the plane right now and we've already got Lt. Caine and his team in on this."Stell answered,looking over at Danny,"Call Hawkes and get us a trace on my cell,find out where he is."She then went back to Mac,"Just stay on the phone,we're going to get Hawkes to trace your call.""I'll be here."Mac nodded setting her phone to hold Mac's call as she quickly called Caine to tell him that they had gotten ahold of a couple minutes,Hawkes gave Danny looked over at Stella,"He's in Miami,the outer reaches of the city,getting out towards the Everglades,in an old abandoned warehouse out that way."he told nodded,putting Mac back on the phone,"Got it,Caine's sending CSIs out there right now,you just hang in there,and we'll see you when we get down there."she told Mac."See you then."

"This the place?"Eric asked Ryan as the two stepped out of the glanced at his phone,"Yeah,this is the right place according to the New York City Trace Report."Eric nodded,pulling out his gun as Ryan put his phone away and did the the two of them entered the warehouse,some officers from patrol with only took a couple minutes to find Mac in the back of the warehouse."You alone?"Eric asked as him,Ryan,and Mac all walked out to wait for an ambulence."Yeah,he left about 20 minutes ago."Mac answered."Who did this to you?"Ryan looked over at him as he leaned against the side of the Hummer."Aiden Conrad."he replied."Was he alone on this?"Ryan shook his head,"No,he had help from Nathan,Nathan Conrad."he said."Father and Uncle to my wife,Claire."Eric and Ryan exchanged a glance,"Your collegue said that this wasn't the first time something happened with them."Eric nodded,"Yeah,ever since Claire and I met,we've both put up with shit like this."he said."She was abused by her parents even before we met and her uncle,Nathan,killed Claire's sister five months ago."he explained."They've even tried to take our daughter,Sofia."Mac sighed as he explained,and all three of the men looked up as sirens greeted them to see an looked back at Mac,"Well,let's get you checked out,we'll find them."

"Mac!"Mac looked up from talking to Eric as he heard his name."Stella!Danny!"he waved a hand for them to join him and Eric."You had me worried sick!"Stella told him,"Are you alright?"she sighed,"I'm fine,the hospital cleared me for leaving."he assured looked back at Eric,"Nathan left the state as soon as we got here,he flew the plane out of here just like he flew it down."he said,"But Aiden,I bet,is still in Miami.""How do you figure?"Eric asked."He gave me three hours before he said that I'd be dead,assuming with the matches he showed me and the high concentration of Gasoline,he was planning on going back and lighting the place up."Mac answered."So this could be our real one chance to catch him?"Danny offered,looking over at Mac as he stood beside nodded,"Exactly.""I hope you plan to stay out of this."Stella told him,"You look like you've been through hell and back."Mac sighed,"I feel like it too."he . Caine joined them just then,"You're thinking about going back to catch Aiden,aren't you?"he asked nodded,"Yeah,I think that's our best shot."he nodded,"Eric,grab Calleigh,and you two go as well,"he said with a nod to Stella and Danny,"but I want you here Mac."he finished,looking over at nodded,"Sounds good."Eric left to find Calleigh and Stella looked at Caine and Mac,"We'll give you two a call once we have him and bring him back here."she nodded and Mac warned,"Be careful."Danny looked over at Mac,"You think we're the ones needing to be careful,shit,you nearly got yourself killed this morning!"he said,a teasing smile on his smilied,looking down at the floor,"Yeah,but still."he said,looking back up with a serious expression,"I can't lose you guys to him,and he's too dangerous.""We know,we'll be back."Stella told him,"Promise."


	8. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Soon after Stella,Danny,Eric and Calleigh left,Mac got a pulled out his phone and didn't stop to glance over caller id,"Detective Taylor.""Mac?Oh thank God you're ok!"it was gave a sigh of relief that she was alright,"Yeah,I'm fine."he told her."Where are you,Stella said she didn't know the last time I got to talk to her?"Claire asked him."Miami."Mac told her."Nathan and Aiden flew me down here on a private jet."he continued."You're not hurt are you?"Claire asked,worry hanging in her sighed,"I'm wore out,they had me in the hospital for about an hour to go over all the wounds."he admitted."So you're out now?"Claire questioned,"Did they let you out?"Mac smilied slightly when she asked,"Yeah,they cleared me,sweetheart."he told her."How's Sofia?"he asked."Fine,she's asleep right now."Claire told him."Good to hear."Mac replied,"Tell her I said hi when she wakes up."he told her."Of course."Claire replied,"When do you think you'll be home?"she asked."I don't know."Mac replied."I might see if Stella can handle for me down here and grab a flight back to New York tommorow."he told her."I'll call you when I know for certain,alright sweetheart?"he asked."Yeah,stay safe down there,and come home soon.""I'll do my best."

"Alright,we found Detective Taylor in the back room."Eric told Stella and Danny."It's strange.."Stella murmered,"We only smelled Gasoline in the back."she pointed out."The fire would spread from there naturally,but since that's where Aiden would've wanted to concentrate most of the fire's power,that's probably why he poured the gasoline there."Calleigh was nodded,"To make sure he got rid of Mac."he nodded,"What a jerk."he muttered."Yeah!"Stella agreed,"You have no idea!"she told him."Mac's been shot by Claire's mother,their daughter attacked,Claire beaten and there's only one word that fits every incident...""Monster."Danny finished for nodded,"That's an understatement."she looked over at the two of them in understanding,"I'm just glad we were able to get him out in time."she and Stella looked around the warehouse."He'll know we've found him if we leave the Hummers out front,let's park them farther down the trail and then figure out how to station out this place."he nodded,"Sounds like a plan,"she agreed,but looked over at Stella,"What do you think?"she nodded,looking over at Danny who nodded as well,"Yeah,we'll see what we can do."

20 minutes after setting up,right on time,Aiden pulled his car up outside the glanced over to her right where she could just make out Danny with his gun in his hand hiding in the didn't need to look to her left to know Calleigh and Eric where Aiden walked in,Stella left her gun holstered waiting for Aiden to walk up to her as she stood "alone" in the middle of the warehouse."Aiden."she caught surprise flicker in Aiden's eyes as he returned the greeting somewhat tensly,"Detective Bonasera,you're just in time.""For what?"Stella asked him,"Killing Mac?"she just looked back at her,"You made one mistake leaving him alone three hours ago."Stella began,"You left his phone there,and he called 's not here Aiden."she looked around,but Danny was already behind him,and as he looked frantically for an escape,Stella pulled her own gun."I wanna see your hands,and you're going to come with us."she told looked back at her as Eric cuffed his hands behind him."He took our daughter away from her parents."he looked back disgustedly at him,"No,you're just a monster who abuses and injures for what he wants."she told looked over at her,"Would you like to do the honors of listing his charges?"he gave him a nod,"With pleasure."She looked back at Aiden,"The only ones I can think of are Assault,Kidnapping and Attempted Murder of a Crime Scene Investigator,and Conspiracy to Commit 're being tried in New York City,where you'll be lucky if you get under 30 years if not Life."she threw the last sentence over her shoulder as her and Danny led the way out of the warehouse,Calleigh and Eric following with Aiden.

"Mac!"Stella glanced up as he heard Stella,"How'd it go?"he asked as she joined him."Fine,Aiden's being held here until tommorow,we're moving him to New York,that's where we're pushing a case against him."she told nodded,"I bought flight tickets for the three of us back to New York for tommorow at 10:30 am take-off."he told nodded,"Perfect,we're shipping Aiden out at 9,he'll be safely away by the time we get sighed and Stella looked over at him,"You alright?"she asked looked over at her,"I'm glad it's over."he told her."Now I don't have to worry every night about what's going to happen,what am I going to do about it,trying to manage work,family,and them just hasn't worked out!"he smilied,laying a hand on his shoulder."You should take a couple days off."she told smilied,"You know I never thought I'd say this,but you can put the next week for me off!"he smilied,"You need it,all three of you."she told nodded,"Yeah."

Mac,Stella,and Danny returned to New York City the next day,and Claire and Mac have had no further problems with Aiden,Nathan,or three where sentenced to life in prision without parol as they had finally been convicted for what they had done...

THE END!


End file.
